Como tudo aconteceu
by Ryuno-chan
Summary: BROTP ONESHOT. Como tudo aconteceu naquela noite... Robin POV.


O Barney Stinson e a Robin Sherbatsky da série How I Met Your Mother não me pertencem (apesar de me importar de ter o Barney só para mim hihi).

Oneshot espero que gostem **

**Como tudo (que me lembro) aconteceu…**

**_Sinto-me tão…tão baralhada, e sinceramente, não faço ideia porque…não aconteceu nada! Haha não, não, não aconteceu nada…nada de mal, pois não? _**

**_Claro que não, eu e o Barney só dormimos juntos pela segunda vez …nada que possa afectar a nossa amizade …não é? _**

**_…_**

**_Talvez se continuar a dizer isso a mim própria, talvez se torne verdade. Ou talvez não… _**

**_Merda!_**

**_Esta segunda vez em que dormimos juntos foi tão…tão estranha, tão confusa mas oh meu deus tão boa. _**

**_Num momento estávamos sentados no sofá dele a beber um dos seus belos uísques de 500 dólares, a fumar uns cubanos ilegais que ele tinha conseguido arranjar (sei lá como e onde), a rir da série Joey que passava na televisão naquela altura…_**

**_---_**

_"O Joey é completamente len – espera ai,"_ ele olhou para Robin que lhe sorria já sabendo o que ai vinha _"está quase, "_ ele deu um sorriso assim meio acriançado para ela, sabendo que ela sabia como aquela frase ia acabar _"- dário!" _exclamaram os dois em sinfonia e riram juntos.

_"Ele é mesmo lendário sabes, é por isso que quando os Friends acabaram, ele foi o único a ter uma sequela. E mais Robin, aposto que tem umas excelentes técnicas de engate, para fazer tanto sexo como o Chandler diz que ele faz. Só isso faz dele 83% sensacional." _O loiro parou para dar um golo _no seu uísque "Se ao menos ele usasse um fato, chegava ao topo, nos 100% sensacional, como eu. Verdade!" assegurou_ Barney levantado uma sobrancelha e o seu copo de uísque para brindar ao seu novo ídolo, Robin revirou os olhos mas acabou por ceder ao loiro, levantado também o seu copo e assim brindaram _"Ao Joey!"_.

_"Pois mas sabes, ele apaixonou-se muitas vezes durante a série Friends e ficou muito lamechas por causa disso, e, acho que nesta série, ele acaba por ficar com a Alex…" _murmurou Robin antes de dar um golo no seu uísque.

"Haha, bem, _acontece aos melhores Sherbatsky… até as pessoas mais sensacionais do mundo, podem cair nas mãos de alguém do sexo oposto…" comentou Barney. _

_Robin não reparou no olhar vazio que este lhe mandou "…e tens que admitir que a Alex é um 8-não um 8.5, por isso ele ficou em boas mãos, e claro tambem ficou entre muitas mais boas coisas! Dá cá mais cinco!" _como sempre Robin riu da piada dele e deu-lhe mais cinco.

Barney sorriu, satisfeito com a reacção da morena, e fixou o seu olhar para o fundo do seu copo.

"_Já agora…"_ começou Robin dando uma longa passa no seu cubano, o loiro focou a sua atenção nela, enquanto esta inspirava o fumo do cubano _"… onde arranjaste estes cubanos, ainda por cima, ilegais? No trabalho?"_ perguntou com um olhar curioso.

_"Haha! Por favor… " foi a única coisa que respondeu,_ enquanto expirava uns quantos anéis de fumo para o ar.

"Tu nunca me vais dizer o que fazes de vida, pois não Stinson?" perguntou sorrido um pouco esperançosa.

"Podes ter a certeza que não Sherbatsky!" respondeu com um grande sorriso na cara, e logo de seguida levantou o seu copo para mais outro brinde _"A nós…"_ disse suavemente dando mais um dos seus famosos sorrisos. Um sorriso verdadeiro.

_"A nós…"_ concordou a morena, batendo levemente com o seu copo no do loiro.

Ele ainda lhe sorria.

Obviamente os sorrisos e olhares não pararam por ali.

---

**_ …e noutro momento estávamos na cama dele, abraçados, a beijarmo-nos, e a literalmente arrancar as roupas do corpo um do outro._**

**_---_**

A temperatura do quarto aumentava á medida que as roupas nos corpos deles diminuíam e os vários gemidos e murmúrios que ecoavam levemente pelo quarto foram aumentando em volume igualmente pela mesma razão.

Pouco tempo depois as roupas deixaram de voar pelo ar, os gemidos agora eram mais altos e prolongados que à minutos atrás.

Mais quente aquele quarto não podia ficar…

_"Aww Barney…"_ murmurou a morena enquanto o loiro pressionava o seu corpo contra o dela, beijando-a pelo pescoço abaixo, roçando os cabelos loiros na cara dela, que gemia levemente a cada toque, a cada beijo.

Ele beijava o pescoço dela, uma vez e outra vez, para baixo e mais para baixo, até que conseguiu chegar ao seu peito.

Barney mordeu levemente os mamilos de Robin, mandando uma onda de prazer pelo corpo dela, que agarrava-se as costas do loiro, sentido todos os músculos deste a ficarem tensos á medida que o ambiente se intensificava.

Enquanto a boca de Barney estava ocupada com peito da morena, uma das suas mãos deslizou pelo meio do peito, navegando lentamente pelo corpo dela, saboreando cada textura, até chegar ao seu destino.

O Barney era incrivelmente cuidadoso com os seus actos. Ele era delicado como se estivesse a cuidar do ser mais frágil do mundo, mas ao mesmo tempo ele era fogoso e sensual e sabia o fazer para excitar uma mulher.

Ele era terrivelmente bom no que fazia, e Robin já tinha a noção de tal facto.

_"Oh meu deus…"_ Robin agarrou-se com mais emergência às costas de Barney, á medida que as ondas de prazer aumentavam. A barriga de Barney pressionava na dela, para cima e para baixo, cima, baixo, cima, baixo, ele já não aguentava mais…

Antes de ir mais longe o loiro de olhos azuis parou por um momento.

_"Robin…tens a certeza?"_ ela o olhou pela primeira vez nos olhos desde que tinham chegado àquela cama, ele estava ofegante, e os olhos claros dele reflectiam desespero, ainda que silencioso, desespero que implorava por mais.

Robin levou a sua mão até ao rosto do loiro.

O homem estremeceu ao seu toque e fechou os seus olhos azuis.

Inspirou profundamente e depois expirou abrindo os olhos, esperando, impacientemente, a resposta.

_"Sim…tenho"_ respondeu e dando lhe um sorriso, beijou-o carinhosamente.

Talvez fosse do álcool e do facto de estar num lugar vulnerável, talvez por isso ela não deveria ter a noção se era aquilo que realmente queria.

Talvez não fosse do álcool, nem muito menos do lugar ser vulnerável ou não, e ela quisesse aquilo tanto como ele.

Pouquíssimo tempo depois o quarto do Barney era o céu. O topo do céu.

O corpo de Barney dançava em cima do de Robin, que ia cravando cada vez mais as unhas nas costas suadas e tensas do loiro, o que não o incomodava nada.

Ele já não conseguia sentir nada, para além dela.

E apenas ela.

_"Robin…" _

_"Awww!" _

Os dois continuaram pela noite adentro, apenas parando para recuperar forças, deitados nos braços um do outro e sorrindo até que tivessem forças para continuar.

A "dança" em que passaram a noite inteira não foi puro e simples sexo, oh não, foi muito mais que isso.

Para além do próprio acto físico eles beijaram-se, abraçaram-se, riram… isto não era apenas eles a terem sexo. Foi mais parecido com "fazer amor"…eles apenas não se aperceberam no momento.

---

**_Adorava ter uma explicação racional para o que aconteceu e porque em primeiro lugar aconteceu, mas confesso que não me lembro._**

**_Não me lembro o momento em que nos beijamos. _**

**_E não me lembro de como e quando chegámos á cama. _**

**_Mas tudo a partir dai, eu lembro-me. _**

**_Lembro-me de pequenas coisas, coisas que aos olhos dos outros parecem insignificantes mas aos meus fazem todo o sentido…_**

**_ Lembro-me de sentir corpo dele abraçado ao meu, pressionando e dançando. Ele tinha um corpo deslumbrante, sensual, quente e mesmo assim tão delicado e suave. Oh meu deus como adorei sentir o corpo dele a ficar tenso entre os meus dedos…_**

**_Lembro-me de como ele cheirava enquanto me beijava o pescoço, era Hugo Boss, com um ligeiro cheiro a cigarros cubanos e um pequeno toque de Old Spice. Ele cheirava sempre tão bem…_**

**_ Lembro-me de sentir os lábios dele sobre os meus, do sabor da boca dele um sabor característico dele, que não tinha mudado desde a nossa primeira vez uma mistura de uísque com cigarros cubanos, perfeito, tal como eu gostava…_**

**_Lembro-me das mãos ásperas dele a deslizarem pelo meu corpo tocando e acariciando todos os cantos possíveis, me levando ao céu, uma vez atrás da outra. Ele sabia o que fazia e, oh sim se o fazia bem…_**

**_ Lembro-me da sensualidade da voz dele enquanto gemia ou murmurava o meu nome, "Robin…" Nunca tinha reparado o quanto bonita a voz dele era…_**

**_ Lembro-me daquele meio sorriso, que só ele sabe dar, meio pateta, simplesmente adorável, que me fazia sempre sorrir. Mas ao mesmo tempo me fazia sentir tão protegida e tão acarinhada. Ele fazia me sentir salva…não que eu precisasse de ser salva, apenas gostava de o sentir…_**

**_E mais de tudo, lembro-me perfeitamente dos olhos dele: Azuis-claros profundos, deslumbrantes, quentes. A forma como observavam os meus movimentos, de como me admiravam e de como me derretiam completamente por dentro. Admito… gostei disso..._**

**_O Barney podia não ser o homem mais lindo do mundo (ele é atraente, não o vou negar) e muito menos, o homem mais perfeito do mundo, mas para mim, todas aquelas pequenas coisas sobre ele, o faziam tão diferente, tão único, tão perfeito?_**

**_ Merda! _**

**_Não acredito que estou a apaixonar-me pelo Barney Stinson… o mulherengo, tarado, carismático, lindo, fumador de cubanos, irresistível, (oh meu Deus, quem estou a enganar…) que-não-quer-mais-que-uma-noite-com-uma-mulher …o Barney Stinson!_**

**_Agora percebo por que é que todas as mulheres caem aos pés dele, será que ele as faz todas sentir assim? _**

**_Como se fossem o centro do seu universo? _**

**_Como se o resto do mundo não existisse?_**

**_ Como se fossem… amadas?_**

**_ Ele não podia ser assim tão bom certo?_**

**_ Simplesmente não se pode fingir amor… amor? _**

**_Merda, merda, merda! Eu estou apaixonada por ele…_**

**_---_**

_ "Robin…" _

_---_

**_Oh não…por favor digam-me que estou a ouvir vozes? Por favor digam-me que ele ainda está a dormir? Eu não estou pronta para enfrenta-lo, para enfrentar estes sentimentos, não agora…_**

**_---_**

_" …temos de falar**…" **_

Robin olhou por cima do seu ombro só para voltar a encontrar aqueles lindos olhos azuis.

----------------------------------------------------

Espero que tenham gostado, e se sim, mandem reviews C:


End file.
